


Knock me out

by jayudice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayudice/pseuds/jayudice
Summary: Soonyoung sniggers. “He’s fucking ripped.” He says. “What would I give to get hit by him…”“Challenge him to a game.” Jihoon suggests. He’s barely paying attention to Soonyoung because S.Coups has taken off his top and jesus fuck, does Jihoon wants to lick his abs.“That’s not what I meant when I said I wanted to get hit.” Soonyoung waggles his eyebrows. “I meant maybe in a different scenario. You get it?” Jihoon gets nudged on the shoulder.“You’re gross.”“At least I’m not eyefucking him in public.”Alternatively - Boxers Woozi and S.Coups meet at a boxing competition and things escalate from there.





	1. Bantamweight

This guy is ridiculously big. 

Like, crazy, stupid, biceps the side of Jihoon’s head, big. 

It’s not that Jihoon is a skinny pale boy. He works out like it’s his job (it is), he prides himself on the abs he’s built to perfection and how his aim is always on point. 

He’s a boxer. A damn well good one.

He’s finished his fight already. Jihoon’s not famous or anything but he’s still pretty decent and he hasn’t really been beaten yet. His manager thinks he’ll make it to the championships in his league but Jihoon argues and thinks he’ll get beat up before he even gets to the semis. 

The thing about boxing is that there are actually rules- or  _ well _ , guidelines that in moments like these, Jihoon is thankful for. 

See, he only fights within his weight group. Jihoon isn’t necessary a tiny man, but in the boxing community, he’s usually dwarfed by the lithe tall boxers he fights. Jihoon thinks it gives him the advantage of hitting them in the gut better. 

But Jihoon’s part is over, finished, because what the people were really there for, was for this fight and all Jihoon knew was that if he were in the ring with that Hulk of a man, he’d get fucking  _ pounded _ . 

But, as unfortunate as it is, Jihoon can’t take his eyes off him. He blames it on the excessive marvel binges he watches and how he must have developed some kind of sexual attraction to the Incredible Hulk because this dude, this guy, this  _ beast _ is really really unreasonably hot. 

Jihoon kind of wishes he didn’t have a fucking scar on his cheek that’s drowning in excessive amounts of vasaline to keep it from bleeding out and all over his face. That’s the downside of the job. In situations like these where there’s an uber hot guy, he looks like he got into a schoolboy fight. It wasn’t even a proper scar for god's sake. The least his opponent could do was make his lips bleed. He’d like to make a good impression, please and thank you. 

“Who’s this?” Jihoon asks. 

“Hm what?” One of the boys ask.

It’s Soonyoung aka Hoshi. Jihoon had fought him before. They tied. 

“That guy up there.” He gestures up at the ring where the boxers were quickly chatting with their trainers before the big fight. 

“Oh, the brown haired one? That’s-“ 

“No, no.” Jihoon flaps his arms. “Not  _ him.  _ The blond guy.” 

“You don’t know him?” Soonyoung turns and looks at him incredulously. “That’s S.Coups. How do you  _ not  _ know him?” 

Jihoon sends him a glare. “The game is about to start.” Jihoon quips in response. Soonyoung  _ knows  _ he’s relatively new to the scene. That bastard. Who could give less of a flying fuck who the big boxers were? Him, apparently. 

Soonyoung sniggers. “He’s fucking ripped.” He says. “What would I give to get hit by him…” 

“Challenge him to a game.” Jihoon suggests. He’s barely paying attention to Soonyoung because  _ S.Coups  _ has taken off his top and jesus  _ fuck _ , does Jihoon wants to lick his abs. 

“That’s not what I meant when I said I wanted to get hit.” Soonyoung waggles his eyebrows. “I meant maybe in a different scenario. You get it?” Jihoon gets nudged on the shoulder. 

“You’re gross.” 

“At least I’m not eyefucking him in public.” 

Jihoon burns red. “The game is about to start.” He repeats through gritted embarrassed teeth. 

S.Coups rolls his shoulders and tilts his head sideways, cracking his neck and he has a stupid undercut and it flops, completely uselessly, Jihoon must add, but still so unbelievably attractive, it’s borderline annoying. 

Soonyoung is right. How has he never heard of S.Coups? 

The guy he’s up against is taller than S.Coups but he’s nowhere near as broad or muscular and frankly, even he looks tiny next to him. 

Jihoon wonders what it’d look like if he stood next to him or in front of him, or if he was plastered against him, under him and pinned down by those arms and that’s enough for Jihoon to realise he should stop thinking. 

He focuses on the game instead. 

Punches are being thrown and people are yelling as S.Coups lands a jab at the taller boy’s side.

His opponent staggers but keeps his arms raised and goes in for a couple hits but it doesn’t really seem to affect S.Coups.

The boxer stands his ground and almost smirks in an annoying cocky way before striking the taller man in the face and jumping quickly away. 

“ _ Shit _ …” Soonyoung mumbles. “He really got into Mingyu’s head.” 

“The tall guy?” 

“Yeah. He usually fights better than this.” 

Jihoon shrugs and refuses to allow his eyes to leave the ring. “S.Coups is a fucking  _ tank _ .” 

It comes to no surprise that Mingyu gets knocked out. 

It comes to no surprise that even though Mingyu manages to get up  _ right  _ before he would’ve been called out. But, in the next round, he falls and he doesn’t get up before the bell rings. 

And it definitely comes to no surprise when S.Coups holds up the great giant belt, signifying his victory. 

What Jihoon would give to be that belt. 

He sticks around, lingering and mingling while they conduct the interviews and he watches (from afar) the beads of sweat that drips down S.Coups temple and his arms and chest and neck was glistening with sweat that he just wants to  _ lick  _ off. 

He’s disgusting. 

Soon after the reporters are finished with interviewing S.Coups and Mingyu, they move onto the smaller fights. 

Jihoon is called over and he’s interviewed by the same man S.Coups had been. 

“How did you feel about your fight today Woozi?”

The camera is pointed right at him. “I thought, ah, I thought I did pretty well. It was a good fight and I had a worthy opponent.”

“The last few rounds you looked like you were barely breaking a sweat. Can you tell our viewers what has changed since we last saw you?” The mic is shoved into his face and he smiles his way through it all. 

He pretends to think even though he and Seungkwan had rehearsed it days before. When he’s in the midst of falsely concentration, he spots S.Coups. 

The man is standing a few metres away and he isn’t talking to anyone or anything. He’s standing there with his huge arms crossed over his chest and - _ damn he has a robe on _ \- but he’s looking straight at Jihoon as if he knew Jihoon had been fantasising about licking the sweat off his neck.

“Ah…” Jihoon’s mouth goes dry and S.Coups quirks an eyebrow at him. Jihoon clears his throat. “I’ve just tried to train my best. I’ve got a more, uh, rigorous schedule and routine that really targets my strengths and improves my weaknesses I guess.” Jihoon shrugs and he looks back to check if S.Coups was still there.  _ He’s not. _ “It’s all thanks to my trainer though. Lee Seokmin- he’s really great and I really can’t take credit for all of this.” He gestures to himself. 

“I’d say he did a pretty good job.” It was said in a low rumble, way above Jihoon and he can see on the screens that S.Coups, oh god, S.Coups was right behind him. 

“How did you find Woozi’s fight?” The mic is no longer aimed at Jihoon’s face and instead upwards, way upwards and on the screens Jihoon looks miniscule and weak compared to the massiveness of S.Coups. It ruffles Jihoon’s feathers the wrong way. Because of course the big guy would be entitled to have a more important opinion than the fighter, Jihoon. 

He knows S.Coups leans forward because he can feel the press of his chest against his shoulders. “I’ve never seen someone move so fast. He’s tiny compared to the others in his league but I think it comes to Woozi’s advantage.”

He flares up because he’s called tiny and he doesn’t miss the small chuckle S.Coups releases and he tries not to glare at the camera because that would start an unnecessary rivalry between their fans. 

“I train pretty hard as well.” Jihoon quips in. He wouldn’t want the press under the impression that the only reason he wins is because he’s  _ small  _ because he’s honestly, not that small. Everyone is just unreasonably big. 

“And what did you think of S.Coups fight, Woozi? I’m under the impression that you two haven’t met before?” The interviewer asks. 

Jihoon’s mouth goes dry as he replays the sounds that S.Coups makes when he punches Mingyu and how he hisses aggressively when he gets hit and growls when his shot doesn’t work as well as he thought it would. 

It was  _ hot _ . 

“It was enlightening.” Jihoon says, finally. “Watching S.Coups sunbaenim was interesting. Leagues fight very differently.” 

S.Coups throws an arm over Jihoon’s shoulder and he almost topples over. “It’s weird how we’ve never run into each other in competitions.” S.Coups says, unaware of the internal struggle Jihoon was facing and how he thought S.Coups weighed way too much for what a human being should. “We are both from Korea.” 

“We’re from different leagues.” Jihoon hasn’t turned round to actually face S.Coups. He doesn’t want to. 

“Ouch.” S.Coups winces. He ignores Jihoon’s statement. “You’re hurt pretty bad.” He must’ve just noticed. A finger comes up and grazes Jihoon’s cheek and he almost falls backwards if it weren’t for S.Coups body to support him. 

He realises he has to tilt his head all the way up and to see S.Coups and he has  _ really  _ long eyelashes. 

“It’s not that bad.” Jihoon’s voice comes out in a pathetic whisper and he gulps, tearing his gaze away and back to the reporter who smirks as he watches them. 

“Well!” The reporter grins at them. “We’ll leave you two too it! Thanks to Woozi for answering my questions and S.Coups for joining in at the end. We’ll be catching up on...” He turns and his back faces the pair of boxers and he continues talking about the game. 

This leaves Jihoon and S.Coups to  _ talk. _

Like hell they were. 

“I gotta go.” Jihoon mumbles before S.Coups could get a word in. “Nurse.” he gestures vaguely to his cut and rushes away. 

He glances back over his shoulder and S.Coups stands watching him, with a stupid smile on his face. 

What a dick. 


	2. Break!

Jihoon is  _ grateful  _ he doesn’t run into S.Coups again. 

He isn’t  _ sulking  _ or  _ pouting  _ and he definitely hasn’t searched S.Coups’ instagram and stalked through all his pictures. 

Definitely not. 

It gets to a point where Seungkwan snaps and tells him to  _ take his frustrations on gym machinery rather than him  _ and promptly shoves him out. 

He likes the gym. The hotel they’re staying at has a great gym and it’s relatively quiet on a weekday night. 

Sighing, Jihoon flexes his arms, stretching them out before heading to the weights. 

He does all the things Seokmin usually gets him to do, until he’s panting and sweating and wincing. 

Usually Jihoon would lift some weights on that chair thing, and as a professional athlete, he really should learn the proper name of that thing, but he really doesn’t care. 

He’s barely through his first rep when his field of vision gets interrupted by hands waving above him. 

Jihoon lets out an embarrassing yelp and jerks- and it weren’t for  _ him  _ the weights would have crushed him. 

“Woah.” S.Coups says. “You shouldn’t do this alone.” 

Jihoon narrows his eyes. He looks up and he sees S.Coups towering over him, grin plastered on his face as he holds the weights with one hand. 

“You shouldn’t be surprising me like that.” 

S.Coups barely lets out a grunt when he settles it down on the stands.

It’s frustrating really. How easily S.Coups had lifted what was more than  _ half  _ Jihoon’s weight and he can’t help but to think if he could lift Jihoon as a weight. 

The image of S.Coups with all his buff glory, lifting the small (but very fit) Jihoon on his back. He’d sit cross legged and watch how the muscles on S.Coups’ back moved like a well oiled machine. 

S.Coups barks out a laugh and Jihoon sits up from the bench with a frown and a crease in his brow. 

“What are you laughing about?” He whines pitifully. 

S.Coups cocks his head, his eyes soft as he looks down on Jihoon. “It’s admirable for someone to be ambitious enough to lift something so large by themselves. Especially if he’s half the size of the weights. 

Jihoon huffs and he swings his leg over the side of the bench, standing up he points a finger at S.Coups chest and jabs him. “I’m  _ independent _ .” The end of the sentence trails off as Jihoon realises that his finger really hurts and that S.Coups must be made out of some kind of indestructible metal for it to be that hard. 

“Yes.” S.Coups chin is almost at his neck by how much he has to bend it. 

Jihoon realises exactly how much bigger S.Coups is and he takes a step back. 

“Now where are you going?” S.Coups says teasingly. “I know you like to be independent but maybe I’ll spot you anyway?” 

Jihoon can’t turn away an offer like that so he rolls his eyes in an attempt to seem cool because he doesn’t want the other boxer to think he’s some kind of loser athlete.

“Make sure you don’t lift it  _ for  _ me.” Jihoon orders him. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” S.Coups eyes curve into pretty little crescents and Jihoon decides to scrunch his nose up but in  _ disgust  _ because boxers aren’t supposed to be  _ cute _ . S.Coups asks, “How many are you going to do?”

“12.” Jihoon says stiffly. He wriggles onto his back and S.Coups is so large that he casts a shadow and blocks the fluorescent lights that were hurting Jihoon’s eyes. 

At least he’s useful for  _ something _ . 

They sink into the silence and Jihoon puffs air out of his mouth with every push and he squeezes his eyes shut and he’s struggling in the last couple- which is what’s supposed to happen and he really forgets how tough this exercise is. 

He brings the bar up one last time and S.Coups takes it away from him and Jihoon slumps on the bench, panting heavily. 

“Let’s do one more.” S.Coups says. “You’re doing so well.” 

Half of Jihoon wants to bathe in S.Coups praise, wear it as a badge and parade it around so  _ everyone  _ knows how well he’s doing. The other half wants to smack S.Coups across the face but his arms are too limp for that and S.Coups could probably stop him really easily. 

Jihoon moans and covers his face with his arms. Noooo. He doesn’t want to. 

“C’mon Woozi-shi, you can do it.” S.Coups says in a strangely strained tone. “Just another set.”

“Jihoon.” Jihoon grumbles instead. He takes a peak up at S.Coups pink tinted face. “Call me Jihoon.”

S.Coups gapes at him in surprise and Jihoon paids no mind to it because he sighs and his hands come back up to grip the handlebar. 

“Seungcheol.” S.Coups tells Jihoon. “My name is Seungcheol.”

Jihoon looks up at  _ Seungcheol  _ and that stupid smile is back onto his face and he’s gazing so intently down Jihoon thinks there must be something on his face. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Jihoon wipes his cheek and looks at his palm quizzically. 

Seungcheol smiles stretches out more and he shakes his head. “C’mon now Jihoon. 12 more.”

Jihoon whines out but he lifts the bar up from the handles and Seungcheol’s hands come down to hover below the bar as Jihoon lifts it up and down and he’s wriggling with pain because his arms are on fire and they’re shaking. 

“You’re almost there Jihoonie.”

Jihoon falters and so does his arms. They give out and the bar falls down swiftly and he braces himself for impact but it never comes. 

There’s a loud clunk and he peeks through one eye and Seungcheol had saved him from being crushed by kilograms and kilograms of metal. 

“I could’ve done it!” Jihoon complains and Seungcheol lifts his eyebrows up and offers him a glance of  _ really?  _

“You were shaking.” Seungcheol states. 

“ _ You  _ distrubed me.”

“How so?”

“You-” Jihoon stops himself from speaking. But Seungcheol looks at him like a kicked puppy. “You called me something.” 

He looks down on the floor and how the bits of thick rubber has indentations and how it’s kind of rough and when he kicks it, small pieces of black rubber fly. 

“...Something?” Seungcheol muses. “Your name, you mean?”

“No.”

Seungcheol offers him a steady and friendly hand and Jihoon reluctantly takes it. 

He sways a bit on his feet and Seungcheol holds him protectively. 

Jihoon feels tingles in his stomach that makes him feel nauseous. 

“Jihoonie?”

Jihoon flushes a deep red. No, not because he’s mildly flattered and flustered. He’s  _ angry _ . “You just said it out of nowhere!” Jihoon complains and he steps out of Seungcheol’s reach and he’s far enough he doesn’t have to crane his neck up like he’s looking at the sky. “I got surprised. I’m actually  _ very  _ strong.”

Seungcheol laughs, almost giggles in fact, he shakes his head as if Jihoon was acting silly but he wasn’t! It’s very valid and very true! 

“I know.” Seungcheol tells him. “I watched your match.”

Ha! Jihoon narrows his eyes. “You couldn’t have.” He says almost with glee, “You were getting ready in the rooms.”

“I’ve got a TV in mine.”

Jihoon’s jaw snaps shut. “Really?”  _ He  _ doesn’t have a TV. He has to share with everyone else in those gross changing rooms. “I never get TVs. Or my own room.” He ponders. 

“I’ll make sure you get one next time.” Seungcheol promises. “Or you could just join me in my room if we ever have a fight on the same night.”

“Really?” Jihoon’s eyes sparkle. “A  _ TV. _ ” He thinks of all the things he could watch to kill off the hours and hours of waiting. “Does it play movies? I really love black panther and I even brought the DVD here with me. You know, just in case I got the chance to watch it.”

“I’ll make sure to ask for a DVD player.” 

“Oh Seungcheol…” Jihoon forgot that he was ever mad at him. Why was he mad at him again? “You’re so nice.” Jihoon places an arm on his bicep and wow that the fuck it’s hard as stone. He squeezes. “Hard.” 

“W-what?” Seungcheol stutters. 

“You’re hard.” 

Seungcheol backs away from Jihoon and he glances down at his crotch. “I swear I’m not.” He surrenders. 

Jihoon’s fingers fly up to cover his eyes. “Oh my god no.” He cries. “That’s not what I meant. Oh my god.” He peeks through and Seungcheol covers his groin area. “Oh my  _ god _ .” 

“What was I supposed to think?” Seungcheol squeaks. “I admit, all those  _ noises  _ you made were a bit distracting but- I never got  _ hard _ .” 

“I wasn’t talking about your dick!” Jihoon shrieks. “I was talking about your  _ ARMS _ .”

Seungcheol hunches, curling into himself and he can’t bring himself to meet Jihoon’s eyes. “Sorry.” He splutters and he looks agonised at Jihoon. 

“Oh my god.” Jihoon scowls at him. “Look at what you’ve done.” 

The taller, much bigger boxer splutters as Jihoon gestures between them. “What did I do?” Seungcheol asks crestfallen. “Did I make you uncomfortable? I swear all I wanted was to get your number. That’s it. I’m- whatever happened let's just blame it on my dick.”

Jihoon takes a moment to stare at him. He thought Seungcheol was this butch, built like a  _ mother-fucking tank _ , stone cold boxer that was probably going to be all cocky with an ego so big it wouldn’t fit through the door. 

But here he was. Rambling and twisting his fingers nervously as he tells Jihoon all he wanted was his  _ number _ . 

“You… just wanted my number?” Jihoon whispers, mostly to himself. 

“Yes!” Seungcheol groans. “And I’ve screwed it up. I’m so sorry- I’ll just leave.”

“What?! Wait! No!” Jihoon grabs his hand, and like everything about Seungcheol is much larger than Jihoon’s. And now he’s imagining what Seungcheol’s dick looks like. For fuck’s sake. Seungcheol haults and he looks down at Jihoon with curious eyes. “No…” Jihoon tells him. “Don’t leave.” 

“You don’t want me to?” Seungcheol peers at Jihoon. “Is there something wrong with you?”

“Perhaps.” Jihoon shrugs. “But I don’t want you to just  _ leave _ .”

“That’s a nice thing to say.” Seungcheol muses. 

“Thanks.”

Jihoon kicks the floor some more. 

“So…” Seungcheol starts to say. “Can I get, uh, your number? Please?”

In Jihoon’s rush to take his phone out he drops it on the floor and it bounces on the floor helplessly. 

He gets on down and picks it up but he needs to crawl a bit and he rests on his knees and the crown of his head comes up to be perfectly lined with where Seungcheol’s dick would be. 

And he’s on his knees. 

He feels like he sees something inside Seungcheol’s pants twitch and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least slightly turned on right now. 

“Uh…” Jihoon’s mind is a mess. He shakes his curly brown hair out of his eyes. His forehead is sweaty. “Number?” He says. 

Seungcheol takes Jihoon’s phone in his hands, fingers tapping on the keyboard. “Here.” He shoves back at Jihoon. His ears look like they’re on fire and his eyes are darting everywhere. 

“Can I…?”

“Oh!” Seungcheol digs into his gym shorts. “Yeah, right, here.” 

“Thanks.”

Seungcheol’s phone is battered around the edges, his screen is cracked but it obviously doesn’t bother him. Jihoon bites his lip as he adds his contact onto Seungcheol’s phone. He goes as far as sneaking a picture to put as his profile. 

Jihoon wordlessly hands it back over to Seungcheol who rolls on the heels on his feet. “Okay.” Jihoon gnaws the inside of his mouth. “Text me?” He asks. 

Seungcheol hums and neither of them say anything else when Jihoon slinks out of the gym. He’d only done weights. Seungkwan was going to be mad. But he got Seungcheol’s number and that’s good enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sexy stuff is coming up next xdxd


	3. Body Blow

Jihoon seems to find himself being on his knees a lot more than he usually does. 

Of course,  _ usually  _ it’s because he’s dropped something. Right now, it’s because he’s got a mouth full of Seungcheol’s  _ monster cock _ . 

It’s big like the rest of him. It’s much bigger than Jihoon’s, and when he first saw it, he let out a whimper because there is  _ no way  _ Seungcheol could shove that thing up his ass. 

“What the  _ fuck _ .” He had said. 

“It’ll fit!” Seungcheol had protested, almost begging. “We just need to stretch you out a bit.” 

“A  _ bit _ ?!” Jihoon had released a hysterical laugh. “Do you mean  _ very _ ?” 

“You’ll enjoy it.” Seungcheol had looked down on Jihoon. “Won’t you baby boy?” 

Jihoon had gasped and he saw Seungcheol’s dark eyes, dilated and predatorial and he had nodded because  _ how could he not _ . 

So now he’s choking as he tries to swallow down the entire length when he  _ clearly  _ isn’t capable because sue him, he’s a professional athlete but he doesn’t have a great gag reflex. 

“Oh fuck-  _ Jihoon _ \- You can slow down baby.” 

Jihoon’s reply is muffled and his mouth drips with drool and he holds onto Seungcheol’s hip to draw him closer. 

His mouth works hard and his enthusiasm makes up for the choking sounds that echo through the room but Seungcheol must enjoy it because he  _ thrusts  _ and Jihoon’s eyes shut, squeezes and he takes him the best he can. 

Seungcheol groans and Jihoon licks up the entire length, teasingly and he watches how the bigger man trembles to stay still, to not skullfuck Jihoon’s mouth as he sucks lewdly on the head of his cock like it was his favourite ice lolly. 

He hums around it and Seungcheol pulls on Jihoon’s hair and it feels  _ too  _ good and it’s not fair how Jihoon was so completely out of it. 

He gets pulled off Seungcheol’s cock and there’s a string of saliva and his lips are blood red and his cheeks are wet and his eyes are dazed. 

It’s painful how carefully and tenderly Seungcheol touches him. His cheek is caressed and his mouth stays open and he catches Seungcheol’s thumb and sucks. 

Seungcheol coos and Jihoon forgets how he’s supposedly an intimidating boxer that no one really approaches because his facade is apparently terrifying. Jihoon forgets everything he has to push people away. 

It doesn’t matter anymore when Seungcheol praises him and kisses him and it’s messy and Jihoon loves it. 

“Come up here.” Seungcheol lifts Jihoon as if he were a doll, so easily and Jihoon marvels in how strong Seungcheol really was. 

They back up to the bed and Seungcheol settles Jihoon on his lap and he’s wrapped around Seungcheol’s shoulders like a python. 

His mouth can’t stop moving and he mouths at the junction between Seungcheol’s neck and shoulder and Seungcheol caresses his hair and rocks them as if Jihoon hadn’t just sucked Seungcheol’s dick like a three star prostitute. 

He shudders when Seungcheol takes Jihoon’s own dick in his fist and it’s hard and leaking and it hasn’t been touched because Jihoon had been so preoccupied with Seungcheol and he honestly thinks he could have came just from sucking that cock. 

He muffles his moans against Seungcheol’s skin but the bigger man tuts and separates Jihoon’s mouth and Jihoon breathes in a shuddering breath. 

“I want to hear you Jihoon.” Seungcheol confesses with a rasp. “I want to hear your pretty sounds.” 

Jihoon can’t find it in himself to reply but he shakes his head stubbornly. 

“No…” Seungcheol tells him gently and he gets kissed on the forehead and he releases a high keen when Seungcheols thumb rubs the head of his dick. 

His hips raise instinctively and he almost cries when Seungcheol leans back and away from him. 

“C-Cheol hyung…” Jihoon pleads and he’s a complete  _ wreck  _ it’s almost embarrassing but Jihoon doesn't  _ care. _

“Hush.” Seungcheol says and places a hand on Jihoon’s hip reassuringly, “I’m just getting the lube.” 

Jihoon nods and calms down and Seungcheol’s back in no time, towering over him as he kisses Jihoon with a possessive hand over his neck. 

His other hand slides down Jihoon’s back, scratching and teasing until he reaches where Jihoon wants him to touch the most. 

Jihoon leans back into Seungcheol and lets out a mewl when a finger finally slips in. 

Seungcheol’s fingers are a lot thicker and larger and more calloused than Jihoon’s. It seemed like everything about Seungcheol seemed to be bigger than him. 

Jihoon’s fingers were slender and thinner and he doesn’t know how someone could even build on their fingers so it wasn’t Jihoon’s fault he had smaller hands. Seungcheol was just abnormally large. 

Seungcheol holds Jihoon as still as he could as Jihoon squirmed and moaned when Seungcheol moves his fingers inside him, stretching him out. 

“Enthusiastic.” Seungcheol comments when Jihoon’s back arches. He’s found his prostate and it’s deliciously good and he boxes as well as he coaxes all the sounds from Jihoon’s body. 

Jihoon pushes Seungcheol away but it was more like the other boxer moving  _ for  _ Jihoon but it doesn’t matter because he’s on his knees and it feels twice as good. “Your fault.” Jihoon manages to scold. “You’re so fucking- ah! Fuck!” 

“Hmm? Speak up baby.” 

Jihoon shoots Seungcheol a glare and the older man just smirks at him and crooks his fingers up and Jihoon’s brain stutters. 

“There we go.” Seungcheol smiles. 

Seungcheol must have decided that that was enough for Jihoon, even though Jihoon had been begging him to  _ stick that fucking thing in _ for ages. There’s a ruffle behind Jihoon and the sound of a wrapper opening and Jihoon sighs. 

_ Fucking finally. _

“You ready?” Seungcheol asks, nervousness leaking through his tone. 

“Yes! Oh my g- _ god! _ ” 

The slide in is smooth and gentle. Jihoon feels like he’s being spread open by a fucking  _ pole  _ rather than a cock but poles don’t feel as good as this and  _ no _ he doesn’t have  _ any  _ experience in fucking poles. 

Jihoon whimpers. “Move. C’mon, fuck me.” He demands, even though his body hadn’t yet accommodated Seungcheol fully. 

“No.” And Seungcheol slides just a little bit deeper because he hadn’t bottomed out yet and Jihoon groans. “I’m not done yet.” 

Jihoon huffs and pretends to be completely fine, even though minutes ago he was rutting against Seungcheol like a cat in heat. 

When Seungcheol finally does get his thick, stupid dick all the way in, Jihoon is in tears yet again. 

He feels so full and stretched out and he pants almost as hard as he does during his training hours at the gym. He makes tiny gasps and hums whenever Seungcheol shifts and his head is bowed down. All his energy has gone to getting fucked. 

“How the  _ fuck  _ are you so  _ tight _ ?” Seungcheol has his hands on Jihoon’s waist, ensuring that they were both flushed against each other. 

Jihoon wrinkles his nose. “None of your goddamn business.” He snaps. 

“Forget I asked.” Seungcheol tells him as if he knows exactly why and it’s so irritating and Jihoon wants to say how rude he was being but he can’t. 

Seungcheol thrusts fully out of him until the head of his cock is the only thing that spreads Jihoon open and Jihoon can’t even speak because he’s so overwhelmed. 

His head is spinning and he’s holding tightly onto the sheets of the bed and Seungcheol fucks him hard and slow and he drags it out painfully long. 

He’s shuddering at the waves and waves of pleasure crashing into him and it increases by the tenfold when Seungcheol brings him up and nudges his face to kiss him passionately. 

They breathe into each other and swallow their moans and Jihoon doesn’t want Seungcheol to let go of him ever. 

“So good hyung.” Jihoon whispers on his lips. 

Seungcheol thrusts harder and tougher at the encouragement and Jihoon lets out a squeal with surprise. 

“I hope this isn’t the last time we see each other.” Seungcheol confesses, fucking into Jihoon. 

He stares at the pale expanse of Jihoon’s collarbones and how his neck arches and how his arms clench and his abs stretch to reach Seungcheol. 

He’s completely beautiful, wrecked and ruined and so small compared to Seungcheol. He was feisty and his tongue was sharp and his mouth was  _ magical  _ and he was perfect. 

He gazes longingly, thankful that Jihoon couldn’t see the way he looks at him but it’s okay because the younger boy’s eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is agape.

“Me neither.” Jihoon says, strained. 

They blend into each other, skin on skin and it’s not long until they reach their climax. 

Seungcheol grabs Jihoon’s dick and touches it with intent and the boy staggers and if it weren’t for Seungcheol holding him close he would have fallen. 

They cum at almost the same time and Seungcheol refuses to let go of him. He curls into the petite form of Jihoon and hugs him tightly, peppering little kisses onto his skin. 

It was far too familiar for a pair that had met only a few times. 

“We should go get dinner some time.” Seungcheol decides to say after they catch their breath. 

“I was hoping you would say that.” Jihoon admits. 

Though, it was too familiar too quickly, it is maybe what they need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in celebration of pledis clowning jicheol nation by teasing us with content that they’re not gonna fully provide- here is the last chapter , it is nasty and the first smut fic ive posted 
> 
> this is probs my favourite au i’ve written so i hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as i did 
> 
> look forward to more jicheol content 
> 
> my twitter is: saturnvern if you would like to visit i don’t go there often but when i do it goes wild

**Author's Note:**

> so... ive written/started a lot of fics while i was on holiday- this is my first smut fic so please be gentle lol 
> 
> ive had this boxing au idea for such a long time and yes i do watch boxing but if u ask me any specific questions i will not know anything bc i just watch people get punched around and thats about it 
> 
> and yeah another jicheol fic bc i love them and hoon got super buff so like. what can i do. but hes super buff but like when hes next to cheol hes still so Tiny so i made this. 
> 
> the cheol in this fic was inspired by this lovely piece of fanart - https://twitter.com/dyoozi/status/1141454127387430912 (i am too lazy to do the html link thing) by @dyoozi , that made me actually kick start this entire fic so thank her 
> 
> thank u and enjoy


End file.
